


The Briar Rose Club

by house_of_lantis, Jenepod



Series: The Derek Hale Munch for BDSM Beginners (Friday Night in the Salinger Library, Room 4) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: pod-together, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told him that college was a time for experimentation and personal growth, the first step towards adulthood and the real world. Stiles Stilinski is a freshman and he leaps into the fire with both feet, drawn in by the sexy and mysterious Derek Hale, who also happens to be the toppiest Dom and also the president of the university’s BDSM club. What began as a healthy curiosity for the kinky and the perverted turns into a journey of self-discovery as Stiles learns about and accepts his kinks and who he wants to teach him to truly submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Briar Rose Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Klub Dzikiej Róży](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220203) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> Special thanks to jenepod for being my awesome podfic partner on this fic. 
> 
> Also thanks to auroradreamer for beta'ing this story. 
> 
> Artwork by miss_marina95. Thanks for the pinch hit! 
> 
> All mistakes belong to the author. 
> 
> THANK YOU, LADIES!

Download Links:  
[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Briar%20Rose%20Club-jenepod,house_of_lantis.mp3)  
[M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Briar%20Rose%20Club-jenepod,house_of_lantis.m4b)

Ever since joining the University of California – Beacon Hill campus BDSM Club three months ago, Stiles had visited The Briar Rose Club three times. The private club was located in a non-descript renovated building in the gentrified warehouse district just a few miles from campus. There was a steel door, a cheerful blue and white awning over it, and a discreet metal plaque with the club’s name. The door was locked and there was a doorbell under the sign that read “Press for Service.”

 

Inside, it was anything but non-descript. The demonstrations by the club members were sexy and a little scary: Electric stim? Knifeplay? Waxplay? Bloodplay? Objectification? Body modification? Medical play? Cock and ball torture? His Internet browser history was a long list of kinks intermixed with his school research. But, in the end, it was more insightful than he expected. His porn watching was pretty vanilla compared to what was happening around him in the club. 

 

_The first time visited the club, Stiles tried to play it off cool, standing outside with Derek for the rest of the Friday night munch group to show up. “So, what’s it going to be like in there? Is someone going to spank me until I say stop?”_

_Derek exhaled noisily through his nose. “Yes.”_

_“Really?” He bounced eagerly on his feet. “So is there going to be…sex? Like actual genital-on-genital sex?”_

_Derek raised his eyebrow. “It is a sex club.”_

 

Sex club. Right. And there was a lot of it on display. For a horny semi-virgin 19-year old, it was like walking through live porn heaven. Everywhere he looked, there was something going on. A lot of public sex. It was weird and awesome at the same time. He always left the club in a daze, his cock hard under his jeans, his skin buzzing with it.

 

This was the best idea he had ever had in his entire life.

 

It wasn’t the public sex – okay, it wasn’t _just_ the public sex – that got him hot; it was figuring out _why_ it got him hot. He could admit that he spent a substantial amount of his life discovering what he could do to his own cock and the Internet gave him access to Redtube and XTube for his viewing pleasure. He liked watching as much as getting himself off.

 

Derek once told him that the brain was the biggest sex organ in the human body and Stiles believed him. Stiles was sure that he had been born with an over active sex imagination, so it was only natural that his introduction to BDSM hit him on an intellectual as well as physical level.

 

He had giggled his way through all the stations the first night he’d visited the club, excited to try out everything at least once. The second time, he revisited his three favorite stations. The first station was the spanking bench and getting paddled by a ruggedly handsome older man who Stiles thought was a professor on campus. And then cuffed on a wide cross-frame and lashed with ten different types of whips and floggers by the stoic Asian dude that Stiles recognized as the university student body President. Finally, tied down and tickled by the petite Librarian who reminded him of Scott’s mom – he would never ever tell Scott that. He loved all the leather and the exposed skin and the smell of sweat and sex.  

 

The first time someone approached him to play, Stiles was avidly watching a dom teasing his sub with a double headed vibrator. The sub was strapped down on her back in a sling, wrists and ankles spread wide apart, her _everything_ exposed as her dom carefully pushed it inside of her, completely focused on her as she convulsed and begged and moaned. Stiles was too distracted by the way that the sub’s shaved pussy and ass seemed to suck in the thick vibrator head to hear what was being offered to him.

 

“What was that?” He sipped from his water bottle and turned to look at the person standing next to him and then had to tilt his head way back to actually see the tall guy staring down at him with the prettiest blue eyes Stiles had ever seen. “Hi?”

 

“I said I’m Nathan,” the 6’3” dude said, smiling beguilingly at him. Stiles thought he recognized him from the university football team.  “And I just wanted to know if you wanted to play?”

 

Stiles stared at the silky purple bondage rope coiled in Nathan’s hand. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and nervously stuttered out, “Oh…wow…that’s very awesome of you to ask but, um, I—I think I’m going to sit this one out.” He tried to remember what Derek said about respectful titles. “Sir. Master? Big guy.”

 

Nathan chuckled good-naturedly and patted him on the back. “It’s just Nathan, relax, man. You’ve got to relax. It’s okay to say no and you were really sweet. Come find me if you’re ever interested.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.”

 

Usually, Stiles kept to the edges of the large, open public play space, watching people play. There were couples, threesomes, foursomes, girls with girls and boys with boys, old and young, a mixture of the university community and locals. It didn’t seem to matter as long as everyone consented; the goal was pleasure through kink. There were screams and cries and tears of gratitude. He was surprised and pleased that people approached him; he shyly and politely turned down each offer. Stiles wasn’t ready to give over to anyone…wasn’t ready to _perform_ in public. He didn’t know if he would ever be ready.

 

“Stiles Stilinski,” Kate purred against his ear, slipping her arms around his chest from behind him, pressing close. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as she moved her breasts against his back, her familiar musky perfume in his nose, and firm hands moving down his stomach. “This isn’t a spectator sport. It’s full contact. Don’t you want to go play?”  

 

“Just taking it all in.”

 

“I’ve heard from the other members that they’ve asked to play with you but you’ve turned them all down,” she said, teasingly. “You’ll never know what you like unless you play with people.” She dragged her nails down his belly, sending shivers down his spine. He was already half-hard from watching everyone in the room and she knew how to push his buttons.

 

He chuckled, holding her wrists so that she wouldn’t move her hands lower. “Maybe I’m just waiting for the right partner to play with?”

 

“Hmmm…smart boy,” she said, slipping off of him. She curled her arm through his and leaned close, almost proprietary in her possession of him. “I _like_ smart boys.”

 

Stiles snorted and gave her a side glance. “You don’t; you like them young and dumb. You like boys you can control.”

 

“Like I said, smart boy,” Kate said, smiling widely. Stiles thought of all the doms and dommes at the club, Kate Argent, known as Mistress Kate, was the most predatory top he had ever met.

 

She was wearing a black lace corset and skin tight black leather pants. She gained at least five inches on him because of her high heeled leather boots. Hair pulled up into a high ponytail emphasized the black eyeliner around her eyes on her otherwise naked face. She was gorgeous and scary and a master of her domain. He wondered what it would be like to give up control to her; if she was as experienced as she looked.

 

“Come walk with me. I’m a Dungeon Monitor tonight and I’m more than happy to play guide for you,” she said, leading him away from the safety of the wall and across the room to the row of cross-frames where subs were cuffed at the wrists and ankles, their doms stroking rosy bared skin with whips and crops and floggers and paddles.

 

They stood at the edges of one such scene, a young woman with long glossy black hair tethered to the cuffs, completely naked as her domme, wearing a skintight black latex dress and tall latex boots wielded a riding crop in her gloved hands. Stiles flinched at each strike, the crop whistled through the air to crack against the fleshy part of her perfect ass, long rows of welts rising on her smooth skin.

 

The sub moaned, rising to her toes, her hands curled into fists. Stiles jumped and hissed in sympathy, her domme was merciless and perfect.

 

“I watched you the last time you were here,” Kate said against his ear. “You giggled a lot and I could tell that you were embarrassed by the attention you received from the people watching you. You didn’t like it – you didn’t let yourself like it.”

 

Stiles swallowed. “I was nervous. I don’t really like pain.”

 

“Don’t lie, Stiles.”

 

He gave her a startled look. “What do you know about it anyway?”

 

“We all start the same way, baby. No one ever comes into this thinking that they know who and what they are. I spent time on my knees and on the beams to know what it feels like – and that I like being the one to hold the whip in my hand. The pain is a part of it, but it’s in context to pleasure and trust and letting go. The pain helps you narrow down your feelings and focus and then move past it until you just allow it to happen. Remember, you have control over it. You’re never helpless. Do you remember why?”

 

“Because I can safe word out any time I want.”

 

She squeezed his arm and chuckled. “Yes.” He felt her other hand stroke down his back. “Watch how she just lets it happen. She’s not crying out because she’s hurt; she’s crying out because it’s making her wet. The endorphins are going through her system and she’s going to crest any second now and go into subspace. She’s going to let go and just feel. Don’t you want to know what that’s like? To truly let go and be free?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said, clearing his throat.

 

“You should let me play with you, Stiles. I’d take such good care of you. I can take you there if you want it.”

 

He turned his head to look at her, to tell her that he was turned on and interested, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready, when he saw Derek across the room standing in front of a cross-frame, listening to a young man talking to him earnestly, eyes wide and slender hands fluttering as he spoke to Derek.

 

It was weird to see Derek at the club, to remember that he was a respected dom. The times he’d seen Derek on campus, he seemed so approachable. He was well-liked and popular, well known for being the President of the BDSM Club, and he was always with a friend or a small group of people from his classes, studying on the lawn or in the library or in the student union. He watched Derek play a pick-up basketball game on the courts; or chase after a Frisbee; or practice his swing at the batting cages.   

 

But the Derek in the club wasn’t so easy to approach; he was definitely a dom and he wore it well. There was no doubt that Derek was an alpha male and there was always this energy whenever Derek walked into the public play space of the club. Stiles watched the rippling effect of Derek’s entrance, all the subs who weren’t playing seemed to stand taller or kneel straighter, eyes tracking Derek’s movements through the room. Did Derek notice how they all seemed to vie for his attention? Did he look at a sub and think, “Yes, that’s the one I want tonight.”

 

A flash of jealousy moved through Stiles and he frowned as he watched Derek grin at the young man, nodding to something he said, putting his hand on the young man’s neck and meeting his eyes as he spoke. Derek wasn’t being fake, he wasn’t trying to be aggressive; he was _present_ for that young man by being attentive and open. Stiles felt something roll in his stomach, wishing that he could just walk up to Derek and—

 

Kate chuckled throatily when she saw who had caught Stiles’s attention. “ _Ohhh_ , I see. You _do_ want to play, but you want to play with Derek, don’t you?”

 

He didn’t say anything. In the past three months, all he could do was stare at Derek as he walked into the club wearing leather pants and nothing else, a long suede flogger hooked to his belt, his eyes sharp as he looked around the club, searching for someone to play with. He had a triskelion tattooed between his shoulder blades. On a whim, Stiles had researched if the symbol meant anything and was surprised to discover that one of the rare uses was as an emblem of the BDSM community.

 

Stiles had watched, standing in the shadows, as Derek unclipped his flogger, traced the long lashes lovingly across someone’s naked back, and slowly warmed up the sub cuffed in front of him. He rarely took the same partner twice; and he didn’t care if he was flogging a man or a woman. The club was a sex club and Stiles had witnessed people fucking and sucking and licking, the sounds of moans and gasps in his ears, but it was watching Derek flog someone that got him so hot that when he got back to his dorm room, he frantically jerked off under the covers, biting his pillow, as his roommate Boyd snored in his bed across the room.

 

“He used to be mine,” Kate whispered against his ear. “You look at him now and you see someone who has a lot of control, the perfect dom, but he wasn’t always like that. There was a time when Derek Hale was the sluttiest submissive in the club. I’d put him on his knees and he’d open his mouth and service anyone who—“ 

 

Stiles pushed her off of him and glared at her. “Don’t. Whatever weird thing you had with Derek, I don’t want to know about it.” 

 

He walked away from her and headed straight for the bar area where he bought a bottle of water. He held the cold plastic bottle under his chin, trying to cool down. Sometimes, Kate rubbed him the wrong way; there was always something just a little off with her, something that made his instincts scream for him to never fully trust her, no matter how interested he was in subbing for her.

 

Stiles and Derek weren’t close friends; he had a hard time even saying that Derek was an acquaintance. His interactions with Derek were mostly during the monthly BDSM Club munch, helping to pass out flyers during the munch, and volunteering at The Briar Rose Club as a cleaner. Most of what he knew of Derek came from plain old gossip; he had a pretty good idea of Derek’s BDSM kinks, but nothing for him to build any kind of “friendship” on. Just because Stiles and Derek might share a few of those kinks didn’t mean that they were compatible outside the dungeon.

 

They weren’t friends, but Stiles spent a lot of time observing Derek and trying to figure him out. Watching Derek and Kate was always an intense affair, full of dark, meaningful looks and tense conversations. Stiles thought that the things they didn’t say spoke volumes about their relationship. It was obvious that they were together once and that it hadn’t ended well.

 

Kate was a grad student, older than Derek, and if she had gotten to Derek when he was a freshmen, fresh meat and exploring his kinks, Stiles could see Kate’s allure. Because she was exciting and gorgeous; because she was experienced and every look from her promised intense pleasure; because she was so good at making someone desire her. Stiles could see why Derek fell for her – Stiles would’ve fallen for her just as easily – if he hadn’t seen Derek.

 

Stiles leaned against the bar and watched as Derek finished with the sub, slowing down his strokes and then gently rubbing his hand against all that heated skin. He uncuffed the young man’s wrists and ankles, handling him with soothing touches and leaning his head to say something into the man’s ear. The young man’s friend collected him and they carefully moved him to one of the couches that lined the nearby wall, settling him down and covering him with a small blanket. His friend opened a bottle of water and helped him drink as Derek knelt down and patted him on his knee.

 

Derek stood up and clipped his flogger on his belt and stretched out his neck and shoulder muscles, twisting his head to the right and left. He bent and checked on the young man again and smiled when he reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, hugging him close, releasing him quickly. Stiles watched as Derek stood up again and he turned and looked right at Stiles.

 

He nearly dropped his water bottle and turned around, leaning his elbows on the bar counter. Stiles swallowed thickly, reaching down to adjust his hard on under his jeans, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

 

“Could I get a bottle of water, please?” Derek said to the bartender.

 

He turned and gave Derek a nonchalant grin. “Hey, good show there, big guy.”

 

“How’s your night going, Stiles?”

 

“It’s always a learning experience,” he said, hands fidgeting with the water bottle.

 

The bartender handed Derek his water and Derek paid him. He turned, leaning his elbow on the counter as he deftly opened the top, taking a long drink. Stiles looked over at him and saw Derek watching him, his eyes dark as it moved over Stiles.

 

“And what have you learned tonight?”

 

Stiles chuckled, “Where do I even start?”

 

“I saw you turn down three members tonight.”

 

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “I didn’t know you were keeping track.”

 

Derek grinned for a moment, looking away. “I think everyone is keeping track to see who you’re going to go with for your first time.”

 

“I, uh, didn’t think I was all that interesting.”

 

“It’s more like we’re curious to see what you like.”

 

Stiles made a face. “I guess I’m not much of an exhibitionist. I like watching but…”

 

Derek nodded. “It’s different when you’re in it, I get that.” He took a deep breath and set the water bottle on top of the bar. “Stiles, you don’t have to rush into anything if you’re not ready. It takes time for some people to figure things out for themselves. Don’t let anyone pressure you into trying something you don’t want.”

 

_Like what happened to you?_ He wanted to ask. Stiles licked his lips and drank his water. “Yeah, thanks, I get it, I do.”

 

He watched as Derek turned, leaning against the counter as he looked out at the play space. Stiles let his gaze move down Derek’s body, muscled and carved and hard. He definitely took very good care of himself. He looked at the flogger dangling from Derek’s belt and he reached out to carefully touch the long suede tails. It was heavy and mixed with black and red suede straps. The handle was woven into a complex pattern, soft and well-worn from Derek’s handling.

 

“Can I touch it?” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. “Your flogger, I mean.”

 

He watched as Derek considered it, then nodded, giving him permission. “I’m glad you asked first. Most people don’t like it when you touch their tools.”

 

“It’s not like the cheap stuff that you get in sex stores, huh?”

 

“I had it custom made,” Derek said, watching him.

 

Stiles grinned. A master had to have the best tools for his trade, right? “This is gorgeous. Is this the only one in your collection? You’ve got to have a collection.”

 

“It’s my favorite one, but I have three more from the same leather maker.”

 

He let the straps fall through his fingers, fingertips rubbing the thick handle. “What does it feel like, you know, for the sub?”

 

Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles’s wrist, moving his hand gently away. “It depends on the sub.” He leaned towards Stiles’s ear. “If you keep stroking it like that, I’m going to think you’re being a tease.”

 

Stiles snorted. “And what? You’ll punish me?”

 

He looked up to see Derek looking at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. Stiles thought Derek was going to do something, maybe kiss him or growl or rip his throat out with his teeth. But Derek sighed and moved back, letting Stiles go.

 

“Of course not, Stiles, you’re not mine to punish,” Derek murmured, smiling. “You’re going to be such a brat, aren’t you? I can tell. You’re going to give some dom a run for his money.”

 

In a thousand years, Stiles wouldn’t ever know where he got the courage, but he found himself leaning over Derek and pressing his mouth against Derek’s lips. It was a brief kiss, just a press of his mouth, a shuddering breath, and he pulled away to see Derek staring at him.

 

“Wow, that was embarrassing.”

 

Derek gripped his chin between his fingers and tilted Stiles’s face up, meeting his eyes. “Always ask for and get consent first, Stiles.”

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry, man,” he said, dropping his eyes from Derek’s gaze, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

Derek didn’t let him go. Instead, he nudged Stiles’s chin so he raised his eyes to look at Derek again. “Why don’t you ask me for a kiss?”

 

He swallowed and licked his lips. “Kiss me?”

 

“Ask me _nicely_ , Stiles.”

 

_Oh. Right. Duh._ He was so bad at this. “Um, would you kiss me?”

 

Derek raised his eyebrow.

 

“Would you…kiss me, please? Master?”

 

Derek smiled. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it? To ask for what you want?” He leaned towards him and Stiles closed his eyes, parting his lips when he felt Derek’s warm breath against his skin. But Derek didn’t come any closer and Stiles opened one eye to see what was going on. Derek laughed softly, pinching his chin firmly. “You don’t have to call me master; Derek is fine. Try it again.”

 

“Would you kiss me please, Derek?” 

 

“Yes,” he murmured, and then moved in the rest of the way, slipping his lips across Stiles’s mouth. He tilted Stiles’s chin up a little and to the side, letting go of his chin and sliding his hand down his neck and to the back of his head, cradling the base. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a little moan when he felt Derek’s tongue slip into his mouth, stroking against his.

 

It was a good kiss; nothing drooly or overly tongue aggressive. It didn’t really surprise Stiles that Derek kissed like this, controlled and effortless, like he was taking a Sunday stroll through a garden in some 19th century Impressionist painting. Derek Hale was like the Monet of kissing. The Pissarro of tongue work.

 

What the _hell_ was Stiles thinking? 

 

Derek growled a little and curled his fingers into Stiles’s hair, jerking his head back slightly. Stiles gasped and blinked his eyes opened, looking up to see Derek kind of looming over him.

 

“I can hear you overthinking. Be present, Stiles.”

 

“Wha—ohhhh… _mmmmm_ …”

 

Derek took him in a harder kiss this time, forcing Stiles to keep up with him as he licked into Stiles’s mouth, tasting him and finding all the spots that tickled and made Stiles whimper. He sucked on Stiles’s tongue and nipped his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

When he pulled away, Stiles made a little noise to protest the end, and he opened his eyes to see Derek looking at him.

 

“That was…good,” he said, feeling kind of silly. Did you compliment someone on their kissing technique? Derek chuckled and raised his eyebrows. Stiles watched the eyebrows – they really were quite expressive.

 

“Are you going to let go?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, agreeably.

 

“Stiles.”

 

He looked down to see his fingers curled into the waistband of Derek’s leather pants, hanging on to Derek like a lifeline. “Oh. Sorry.” He reluctantly moved his hands away, but not before reaching out to slide the cool suede strands through his fingers. “Can I—can I play with you, Derek?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want you to flog me, but—but not the pain. I mean, I don’t get off on it.”

 

Derek nodded. “It doesn’t have to be pain. Tell me your safe word.”

 

“I don’t have one,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Okay,” Derek said, putting his hands on Stiles’s shoulders. “Close your eyes. Clear your mind. What’s the first word that pops into your mind? Say it.”

 

Why was it that when someone tells you to clear your mind, all you can think about are the words “clear your mind”? Stiles tried to clear his mind. He wasn’t going to think of anything. He was going to wait for his safe word to come to him like some Zen-like dream—

 

“Toothpaste?” Stiles made a face; could he be more lame?

 

Derek’s lips quirked and shrugged. “Toothpaste. Say it.”

 

“Toothpaste.”

 

“It’s definitely not something you’d ever say during a scene,” he said, smiling at Stiles. He took a deep breath and stood up, hands warm around Stiles’s neck. “This is what’s going to happen. I’m going to take you to that cross-frame and I’m going to take off your shirt. Okay?”

 

Stiles took a deep breath, biting his lower lip. “Yes.”

 

“And then I’m going to cuff your wrists and your ankles to the frame. What’s your safe word?”

 

“Toothpaste.”

 

“I’m going to warm you up slowly. I’ll make your skin get hot and flushed, but I won’t cross into pain and I won’t break skin and I won’t leave any marks.”

 

Stiles nodded and looked at him. “Okay, I trust you. I’ve seen you in action.”

 

“When you’ve had enough, you’ll use your safe word.”

 

“Toothpaste.” Stiles murmured, feeling kind of unhurried about the whole thing. His heart was beating quickly, his body felt warm and loose, and his cock was so hard now, _so hard_ , it was a wonder that he wasn’t going to burst through his zipper.

 

Derek grinned and nodded, meeting Stiles’s eyes. “It’ll feel like hours, but it’ll only be for a few minutes. God, Stiles, it’s not going to take very much to put you under, is it? You’re already headed there and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

 

“I’ll probably come in my pants,” he blurted out, feeling a bit punch drunk.

 

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, stroking his hands over Stiles’s shoulders. “You ready?”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do this, big guy.”

 

Derek raised his eyebrows.

 

“Sorry. Derek. I meant, let’s do this, Derek.”

 

“I knew you were going to be such a brat,” he muttered, taking hold of one of Stiles’s wrists and gently pulling him across the room to an unoccupied cross-frame.

 

Stiles ducked his head as they walked through the crowd, his ears red from the buzz around him as people realized that he was going to play with Derek. _Ohmygod, they were going to watch him._ All those times that Stiles stood and watched them, it was going to be his turn now. He stopped walking when Derek stopped, turning to face him.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous, it’s just adrenaline and anticipation,” he said, unbuttoning Stiles’s plaid shirt and slipping it off his shoulders and down his arms. Stiles wore a white tee-shirt underneath and he reached for the hem to tug it off, but Derek stopped him, moving his hands away. “Raise your arms.” He did, keeping his eyes on Derek’s collarbone, blushing even more as Derek stripped the shirt from his body. “Come here. Move into position, Stiles.”

 

Stiles swallowed, standing against the cross-frame, hands up on the corners and moving his feet apart wide. He watched as Derek worked around him, adjusting the chains and buckling the cuffs around his right wrist, then kneeling down to buckle his right ankle. He stood up and ran his hand across Stiles’s back, nails tracing along his skin, until he was wrapping the leather cuff around his left wrist and buckling him in. He finished with Stiles’s left ankle and then stood up beside the frame, looking at him.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

Stiles tugged at the cuffs and realized that he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t move. He panted quickly through his mouth. “It’s—it’s good. I’m okay.”

 

Derek’s hand was firm and warm against his back, rubbing in comforting circles. “Tell me your safe word.”

 

He grinned. “Toothpaste.”

 

He looked up to see Derek smiling at him, his hand patting him on his shoulder. “Relax, Stiles, this is just a warm up. Breathe deeply and slowly.”

 

Stiles nodded and looked up to see his own face reflected back at him. The cross-frame stood in front of a floor-to-ceiling mirror. _Ohmygod_ , he could see everything and everyone standing around him. He could—could watch while Derek flogged him. He bit his lip and felt his shoulders and back tense, waiting for the first lash.

 

He watched as Derek cracked his neck and loosened his shoulders, unclipping the flogger from his belt, and swinging it gently in the air. _This was it. Here we go. This was good. He could do this._ Stiles braced for impact and closed his eyes, hiding his face against his arm.

 

The first touch of the suede strands was gentle and Stiles jumped, muffling a surprised high pitched squeak behind tightly clenched teeth. He let out a laugh, the tension slipping away, his muscles unclenching.

 

“Just relax, Stiles,” Derek crooned, sweeping the strands to and fro along his back. They felt cool against his skin, deceptively soft in Derek’s expert hands. “Stay with me.”

 

He settled his chest against the frame, letting his arms go limp in the cuffs. He kept his eyes closed and breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, slowing his breathing down so that his heart wouldn’t explode in his chest. He allowed himself to get used to the feel of the long strands, the gentle rhythm felt good, and he kind of just sank into the to and fro movement of the tails.

 

The strokes started to snap a little sharper against his skin, over his upper back, causing Stiles to hissed and gasp. He arched into the movement, his hands curled around the top of the frame, and his cock pressing even harder under his jeans. He muffled his groan against the skin of his arm, his hips twitching as he tried to find just a little bit of friction, just enough to be able to get off. His ankles jerked in their cuffs, keeping his legs apart. His back was starting to feel warm, the steady _snap-snap-snap_ of Derek’s flogger making his head spin.

 

Stiles let out a whine, arching against the frame, his head falling back. He was seriously going to come from this, he could feel it building and building in his balls, squeezed tight in his jeans. He kept shifting his hips, wishing he could bring his legs together just a little, just enough to get the pressure and the friction just right, just a little more, just a little more fucking give him more damn it Derek—

 

“Ohmygod. Ohmygod!” He moaned, feeling the flogger slap his ass, dulled from the fabric of his jeans and boxers. “Derek! God, Derek!”

 

Derek snapped it against his ass again, harder this time, and Stiles bit his lip and groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he felt the pleasure bubble over, feeling his cock spit wetness against the skin of his belly, soaking his shorts.

 

He shuddered, his mind turning the sharp slaps against his ass into pleasure, coming in his pants, wishing Derek would strip him down and fuck him and put his hand around his cock and jerk him off. He moaned, slumped in the cuffs, panting heavily. The flogger snapped against his ass one more time and Stiles let out a long whimper, sinking into it, his ears buzzing with the sound of his own erratic heartbeat.

 

He hissed when he felt the flogger tails trail down his back, stroking him gently with it, but his skin was so hot and sensitive that it felt even more intense as Derek settled him down.

 

“You did so good, Stiles, so good,” Derek murmured, his hands rubbing over Stiles’s shoulders, down his back, curling around his waist.

 

Long, gentle strokes as Stiles tried to catch his breath. _Mmmmm_ …Derek was touching him. It felt so good to have him touch Stiles. All that lovely skin on skin contact. Derek was so smooth, soft and hard in all the right places. He wanted nothing more than to just crawl into Derek’s lap and let him keep on touching him, anywhere he wanted, for as long as he wanted.

 

“Drink some water, come on, Stiles,” Derek said, holding the bottle of water against his lips.

 

Stiles tilted his head back and sucked at the cool water, arms curled around Derek, huddling closer to him. He moved away from the bottle and blinked his eyes open, looking around. “What—what happened?”

 

Derek chuckled, stroking his head. Stiles closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure at the touch. “Subspace. You went so deep, you don’t even remember me taking you off the cross, do you?”

 

He was cuddled on Derek’s lap on the floor, leaning against the wall by the cross-frame. He looked around to see people grinning at him as they wandered by, giving him pleased looks. Stiles groaned and closed his eyes, hiding his face against Derek’s neck.

 

“Ohmygod, everyone watched me come in my pants,” he complained, shaking his head.

 

“It was fucking hot,” Derek said, looking at him.

 

He licked his lips and looked down, letting his fingers trace over Derek’s collarbone. “Was it—good for you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was worried that you wouldn’t get off on it, you know, with me.”

 

“You don’t have to ever worry about that, Stiles.”

 

He felt Derek’s fingers under his chin and he raised his eyes, looking at Derek. “Oh…wow.”

 

“You go into subspace so easily you’ll want to be careful who you play with in the future. You have to let your dom know that it doesn’t take much to take you under,” Derek said, clearing his throat and looking away.

 

Stiles couldn’t honestly imagine letting go like that for someone else. He bit back his disappointment, remembering that Derek Hale didn’t take the same partner twice. He exhaled slowly and tried to shift off of Derek’s lap, when he felt Derek’s arm curl around his waist, holding him still.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I was just going to, um, get up and go.”

 

“Do you think you’re ready to move?”

 

Stiles looked at him for a long time, wishing he could touch Derek freely. He wanted to feel Derek’s skin under his hands, rub his cheek against Derek’s light beard. He was surprised to feel how soft it was while he was tucked against Derek.

 

“I wish that…“  

 

“What?”

 

“I wish that you wanted to do this again. With me.”

 

Derek frowned slightly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because you don’t do this with the same person ever? In all the times that I’ve watched you, you don’t play favorites and you don’t play with the same person.”

 

Derek stared at him and then dropped his gaze, chuckling. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, the laugh turning throaty. Stiles stared at the long arch of his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he laughed, and he wanted to put his mouth over it and suck on Derek’s neck.

 

“What the hell’s so funny?”

 

He watched as Derek stopped laughing, lowering his head to meet his eyes. “Stiles, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me. Everyone that I’ve played with…let’s just say that I was showcasing my talents for you.”

 

Stiles blinked, his mouth opening. “Wow, that’s really—“ He laughed, shaking his head. “For what it’s worth, your talents are fucking awesome.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, dryly.

 

“So, um, does this mean that we can play together for, um, awhile?”

 

Derek closed his eyes and grinned. “Yes, Stiles, it does.”

 

“That’s awesome!” He said, laughing. “So, Derek, question. Is the flogging your only kink?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I have a few other things that I might want to try and I just wanted to know if you might be into trying them with me,” Stiles said, shrugging. “You know, expand my kink horizons.”

 

Derek grinned, shaking his head. “I knew you were going to give me a run for my money.”

 

“You know it.”


End file.
